Mobile devices have become an integral part of the computing landscape. As mobile devices become more capable, they have shifted to perform tasks that have been traditionally performed by non-mobile computers. In one example, mobile devices may have the ability to stream media, display videos, or otherwise process large amounts of data over the course of a day. The increasing use of mobile devices by consumers, along with the high dynamic range of power consumption across mobile devices, may cause certain components of a mobile device to wear down, such as the battery or power source. In some instances, certain applications of mobile devices may consume large portions of the battery powering the mobile device, resulting in a frequent need to charge the mobile device. Consumers may also have multiple mobile devices that may need to be charged, but may only have a limited amount of time to do so. Furthermore, depending on the number of devices a user needs to charge, the user may need as many electrical outlets as there are devices. Given the location of the electrical outlets, the user may have to charge the devices in locations that are not collocated, resulting in the user constantly having to get up to check the charge status of his or her devices.